


You've Left Me Blind

by mistyegg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: And it's killing me inside.





	You've Left Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> it's about time i wrote shit for this consuming video game, huh. shout out to _**sketchii**_ for roping me back in.
> 
> title (and summary) from sarah smiles by panic! at the disco

Soldier 76 went down, and an unmasked Talon agent went away without a mumble to his direction, gun still smoking. Reaper had lied and waited for the dust to settle, for the soldier’s dying body to be revealed under the rubble it was buried under, lying next to a building as they both appeared broken.

Reaper was curious; he’d not been able to get a scratch of information about the commander since he’d suddenly emerged from Overwatch’s line without a warning. He’d made his way over into the empty street, the soldier not flinching as death made his way over. He didn’t fight back as a skeletal grip pulled his mouth screen off, eyes watching carefully behind the orange visor, barely viable.

It was him. Reaper would recognise those chapped lips almost anywhere, with the scars that he’d spent countless hours kissing away. Soldier 76 growled and threatened to spit at Reaper when those fingers scraped his cheek carefully, too gentle to be threatening. “If you had an inkling of good in you, you’d let me die alone.”  
  
Reaper looked at him through the visor, seeing the glare directed at him through the orange light. He made to grab the goggles, but a bloody hand swiped up and grabbed a wrist full of smoke, that molded into a physical form at the touch. “Oh, Jack…” 

The soldier faltered, shivering as the hand faded to smoke over his cheek and stayed there. “What… who are you?”  
  
“...A ghost,” Reaper grumbled, ignoring the way Jack had yelled when smoke burst from his cloak, wrapping around Jack and lifting him with ease. He was tense when he landed in Reaper’s arms, but he didn’t struggle as Reaper walked with him in his arms. “Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Call it a favour,” he adjusted Jack slightly, grip tightening around him when he groaned loudly. He was bleeding from his side, hand just as bloody as he held the open wound tightly. Jack pressed his face into Reaper’s shoulder, still tense but also relaxing in his presence. “...A favour i’ve owed for too long, Jackie.”  
  
Soldier 76 didn’t say anything in response, but his lowered shoulders and calm breaths suggested he knew. He’d called off his men and heard the bickering from Jack’s comm, which became quiet as he came in view of the Overwatch crew, clearly preparing to make a tactical retreat. They all paused when they saw Reaper, weapons drawn but not firing when they saw the man clutched close to his chest. He stopped a fair bit away and gently placed Jack on the ground, eyes on Mercy as she immediately eyed off the bullet wound in his side. “He needs immediate medical attention.”  
  
She hesitantly took a few steps forward, rushing when Reaper did nothing but stand again and getting to his side, checking his pulse and feeling for the wound, not wincing when Jack groaned at the touch. He stubbornly sat up and looked up at Reaper, face glued as if he could see past the mask and through his eyes. “Gabe?”  
  
Reaper looked away, smoke stretching to crowd his face. Jack bit his lip almost angrily. “You’ve hid from me long enough, you coward. Show me your face.”  
  
He did. The mask dropped to the ground with a metal twang and the smoke parted to reveal Gabriel’s tired face, staring at Jack with no mirth in his eyes. He heard the clicks of guns pointed at him, air stretching and breaths catching, but he couldn’t look away from Jack’s face as it contorted. Mercy grimace. “Jack, stop-”  
  
“I saw you dead,” Jack hissed, but there was no anger in his tone, only sadness that resembled the last conversations they ever had, before the bomb. Gabriel stepped away, the cold seeping up his body as Jack’s voice rose. “Gabriel!”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
There was no mask to hide his voice anymore; everyone froze. “...I’m sorry.”  
  
He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, metal mask lying on the ground with no face to its name.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either i just want them to be happy


End file.
